A Cheater's Game
by Marauders Gal
Summary: I’ve got a proposal for you, Weasel. You cheated on her so let's give her the same chance. If I can get the Mudblood to cheat on you, I'll tell her of your deception. But if she can stay true to you for a whole month, I'll keep my mouth shut. Deal?
1. The Prophecy

A Cheater's Game 

Chapter 1 – The Prophecy

Summary – "I've got a proposal for you, Weasel. You cheated on her so let's give her the same chance. If I can get the Mudblood to cheat on you, I'll tell her of your deception. But if she can stay true to you for a whole month, I'll keep my mouth shut. Deal?"

* * *

"I love you, Ron."

Ron gazed down at the beauty he held in his arms. Her eyes sparkled with all the sincerity she could muster, looking deep into his eyes. Ron smiled.

"I love you too, Hermione."

Hermione snuggled in to him on the couch closest to the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. They sat there so often together that no one else ever bothered sitting there anymore; it was their couch – their couch beside the fire. Hermione sighed with content.

"This is so relaxing," Hermione commented, staring at the blazing fire. "Why can't all days end like this, snuggling up to the most amazing guy in the world in front of a fire?"

She smiled up at Ron who looked adoringly back at her. He leaned down and gently kissed her, running a hand through her hair. They broke apart and smiled lovingly at each before Hermione once again rested her head on his chest. Footsteps from the stairs caused them both to look up.

It was Lavender, who made her way towards the portrait.

"Hey Lavender, where are you going at this time of night?" Hermione asked.

"Detention," Lavender said sourly. "With Snape."

Both Hermione and Ron screwed up their faces with distaste at the mention of the Potion Master's name.

"Isn't that your third detention this week, Lavender?" Hermione asked her. Lavender blushed.

"Yes … I haven't been paying much attention in class lately …"

"Well, good luck with Snape," Ron laughed. "I think you're going to need it."

"Oh Ron, you just reminded me," Lavender said suddenly. "Dumbledore wants to see you about something." Ron looked shocked.

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, something about failing one of your tests I think … not sure exactly."

"And he needs to see me _now_?" Lavender blushed again.

"Well, I was supposed to grab you earlier but I wanted to finish this essay Snape gave me a detention for not handing in," Lavender said, showing them a scroll of parchment in her hand.

"I'll go in a few minutes," Ron said, waving his hand carelessly at nothing in particular. "Have fun."

"I'm sure I will," Lavender commented sarcastically before disappearing through the portrait.

"What's this about failing a test?" Hermione asked. "You always could have asked me to help you."

"You wouldn't have helped me cheat!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione laughed. "I meant revise, silly."

"Oh," Ron blushed. "I knew that."

"Well make sure you tell me next time you're not doing so well in a subject and I'll help you," Hermione told him.

"It was for Divination," Ron informed her.

"Oh," Hermione paused. "Well in that case tell Trelawney to go shove it and come to Arithmancy with me instead!"

"O don't even know what Arithmancy is," Ron laughed. "If I have trouble spelling the word, how hard is it going to be for me to pass?"

"Fine," Hermione sulked, mock-hurt. "I'm just trying to save you before you're brainwashed.

Ron kissed her again.

"I have to go," he said standing up to leave.

"Do you have to? Why can't it just wait until the morning?"

"You heard Lavender – he asked to see me ages ago," Ron argued. "I'm sure it wont take too long."

"I'll wait up for you then," Hermione said.

"And I suppose you'll want me to carry you off to bed when I come back and find you asleep?" Ron joked.

Hermione kissed him, ignoring his last comment.

"Don't be too long.

"I wont."

* * *

As soon as Ron was out of the Common Room, he sighed. Looking down at his wrist watch, he saw that it was nine o'clock, meaning he had only an hour left until curfew. He headed down the many staircases until he finally made it to the first floor.

Of course, Dumbledore's office was no where near the entrance hall.

Reaching the huge wooden doors, Ron pulled on one of the handles, trying not to make too much noise. By the time the creaking had ceased, Ron was already out in the grounds, learning just how hard it really was to walk around in pitch black. But having memorised this path, Ron did not find it all that difficult – he was just glad that it wasn't as cold as it usually was.

He was now walking beside the lake – almost there. At last he reached the old oak tree; the meeting spot.

_Where is she?_ Ron wondered, not seeing anyone anywhere. He gazed out at the lake, the silvery reflection of the moon upon it – almost full. The breeze was practically non-existent and the stars were clearly visible in the sky. It was truly a beautiful night.

Leaves crunched behind him causing Ron to smile and he began to turn around.

"Finall- AHHH!"

With one brisk shove, Ron fell backwards into the chilling waters of the lake. His head went under and his toes quickly sunk deep into slime. He kicked and pushed up from the lakes shallows, gasping and spluttering as he broke the surface.

Next to him he heard a loud splash. It set his nerves on end – shivers running up and down his spine.

"I'm going to die!" Ron whimpered quietly to himself.

"Only if you don't behave," a cool voice whispered in his ear. Immediately Ron sighed in relief as arms entangled themselves around his waist.

"So how did I deserve to be pushed into a freezing cold lake?" Ron asked curiously.

"You were late," she hissed.

"I couldn't have left straight after you Lav, it would have been too suspicious," Ron told her.

"Whatever .. Granger would never suspect this anyway. I mean she's smart and all that but she's so love-sick she wouldn't ever consider any of _this_," Lavender send, sending a trail of kisses down Ron's neck.

Ron immediately felt a pang of guilt. Hermione would be absolutely shattered and he knew it. Lavender, sensing the pause, ceased her kisses.

"You're not bailing on me now, are you?" She asked, turning him around to face her.

Ron hesitated. He loved Hermione with all his heart and wanted to hurt himself every time he thought of the pain she's feel if she ever found out about him and Lavender. But he could not resist this temptation, he just couldn't. Especially when Lavender was there right in front of him, wet hair stuck to her face, eyes glassy and tight clothes clinging to her body.

"No, of course not," Ron assured her.

"Then prove it." Lavender did not wait for an invitation. She grabbed him, pulling his mouth to hers in a fiery kiss. Her arms made their way p his body until they laced around his neck. Ron hitched her legs up around his waist and swam forwards until Lavender's back his the rocks on the edge of the lake. She let out a small noise upon impact with the stone, but that only drove Ron to kiss her with more ferocity.

Ron kissed her chin, all the way down to her neck until he gently nipped her skin between his teeth. She gasped in shock, but Ron knew that it was all an act – it drove her crazy.

As their panting increased, the closer Ron pulled himself towards Lavender. He looked at her, a question swimming in his eyes. Lavender nodded, exasperated.

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Draco sat up against the old oak tree, an amused smile on his face from underneath his invisibility cloak. As he was chatting to Blaise in the Common Room earlier that afternoon, a young Slytherin girl had approached him with some interesting information. She was only a third year, but Draco felt a sense of maturity about her beyond her years.

The girl told him her name was Madeline and claimed that "ifyou put some time aside to gaze at the reflection of the stars in a water's surface this evening, you will be given the upper hand on one of your greatest enemies."

Blaise had laughed and sent the girl on her way, who was neither unnerved or intimidated. But her message left Draco intrigued. And now it all made sense. He glanced over at Ron and Lavender's dark moving figures, before chuckling quietly to himself.

"Oh Weasley, you have no idea what you've just gotten yourself into."

* * *

_Shrouded in darkness, surrounded by a chilling wind, she stood staring down at the black abyss below her. Her back was bathed in a deep crimson light, but she refused to turn around. Unsure of what was there, but knowing she didn't want to see it, she would not open her eyes and look._

_Behind her the red light grew greater and she had to clasp her hands over her eyes to block it out, even with her eyes closed. And still it wasn't working. The light got brighter and brighter until he became unbearable. Her eyes began to sting and water and she cried out in pain, stumbling forward. Her stomach lurched as she realised the cliff was no longer under her feet. She screamed all the way down._

Hermione shot awake, panting and covered in cold sweat. Her eyes were wide, scanning the room and wondering why she was so scared. It was now that she realised that she was still in the Common Room.

_Must have dosed off,_ she thought. A stair creaked behind her.

"Ron?" Hermione called out. But the footsteps only continued, ignoring her calls. The fire was burnt out and the room pitch black.

_Maybe he's been and gone to bed already – he probably didn't see me,_ Hermione reasoned with herself. Deciding this must be the case as it was now one o'clock in the morning, Hermione headed off to bed. On her way to the girls' staircase, she noticed muddy footprints through the Common Room.

_Geez, what did Snape make Lavender do?_

She did not notice the trail also leading up the boys' staircase. She gazed up there, just incase Ron was standing there. But it was only dark and empty. Hermione sighed and begrudgingly made her way up to her dorm.

* * *

Ron just closed the door to his dorm as Hermione had gazed up the stairs. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked into the bathroom. His clothes were dripping wet as neither he nor Lavender could remember the spell used to dry ones-self. Still, it was only a small price to pay for what he got out of it. Ron's stomach suddenly seemed to knot and he knew it was from guilt.

_Why do I keep doing this? _He mentally screamed at himself. _I love Hermione so why am I playing around with one of her friends?_

And Ron could not answer this question. He felt weird – different somehow. This wasn't like him at all but he just couldn't stop.

He turned on the shower and got undressed as it heated up. Leaning against the cold, tiled wall, he sighed again. He stayed this way for well over an hour, thinking about Hermione, unable to get his mind off her.

As he turned the taps off, he decided he was no longer going to fool around. He loved Hermione way too much.

I just hope she'll still love me too if she ever found out.

Somehow he doubted that.

And Draco was going to make sure of it.

* * *

A/N – I started this story a couple of days ago because writing chapter 14 of Corruptive was getting really intense! Don't worry, I'm not giving up on Corruptive, I just took a couple of days break! Hopefully you like it … I've got a good plot for this!

Please review!

Marauders Gal


	2. The Bet

A Cheater's Game

Chapter 2 – The Bet

Last Chapter - _I just hope she'll still love me too if she ever found out._

Somehow Ron doubted that.

And Draco was going to make sure of it.

* * *

Draco arose from bed the next morning, a wide grin spread across his face. It was unlike him to be so joyful at any time, let alone so early in the morning, but he could not help it. He quickly dressed and brushed his teeth before hurrying downstairs.

Today was Friday, the last day of the school week, and Draco was very glad of that fact. The whole week had dragged along until last night where it started to get interesting. Once in the Common Room, he easily spotted Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle sprawled all over the couch and armchairs. He took an armchair opposite Blaise who gazed at Draco intently, his eyes curious.

"You're up to something," Blaise pointed out, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. Draco learned only a few years ago that Blaise's grandmother was empathic; it appeared that Blaise also possessed a portion of this power. Though Blaise didn't really need to be sensitive to Draco's feelings to realise something was going on.

"What gives you that impression?" Draco asked with a sly smile.

"Don't play games with me, spill," Blaise demanded, as Crabbe and Goyle watched from the couch with no idea of what was going on.

"I need to talk to that psychic – the Seer," Draco told Blaise, who raised an eyebrow.

"Give the young girl a break. So what, she made a wrong prediction – you were the one who decided to "gaze at the stars' reflection" or whatever, last night!" Blaise reasoned.

"Who said she was wrong?" Draco said, turning his face away from Blaise, who looked dumbfounded.

"You're joking, right?" Blaise exclaimed. Draco's face stayed blank. "You mean to tell me that that little third-year actually made a true prediction – about _you_?"

"Unless it's an extreme coincidence."

Blaise stared at him in disbelief

"No. Way," Blaise refused to believe it.

Just then as if on que, the pretty brown-haired third-year entered the Slytherin Common Room from the girls' staircase. All four boys stared at her, Crabbe and Goyle clueless but Draco and Blaise exchanged curious glances. They nodded, simultaneously agreeing silently in their heads.

"Hey – ahh…. You!" Blaise shouted, immediately catching the girl's attention. "What's her name again?" he whispered to Draco.

"Ah … Mad-"

"It's Madeline," the seer informed them as she approached the couches. "Now what do you want?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at Blaise – who was she to stand up to them?

"Just to talk, nothing wrong with wanting a bit of a chat is there?" Blaise remarked coolly.

"I'm not scared of you just because you're older and popular," Madeline retorted in a calm voice. "You can quit the tough guy act."

Blaise stared at the girl offended and deeming her insane in his head for suggesting that he was only acting tough. But Draco cut him off before he could get a word in.

"Do you often do predictions?" Draco asked, showing more eagerness than he liked to express. "And do they just as often come true?"

Madeline laughed.

"So I guess you actually listened to what I told you," Madeline said airily, looking off into space. "You're one of the few that do."

Blaise smacked the side of his head, rolling his eyes.

"You didn't answer my question," Draco continued, ignoring Blaise.

"I'm a Seer, what do you think?"

Draco studied her face. She had large round eyes, framed with long dark eyelashes, of a mysterious colour he could not pick; a mixture of brilliant blues and greens and – what was that? – violet?

_Surely not …_

Apart from her odd eyes, the rest of her was fairly plain. Her nose was straight, but not too long, and her lips full and rounded, soft pink in colour. She wore not a scrap of makeup over her pastel-cream-coloured skin.

"Where are your friends?' Draco asked suddenly. The girl's face immediately turned stormy.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Madeline demanded.

"What?" Draco exclaimed. "No, I-"

"Do you think I don't get enough teasing from the others already?" Her voice was rising, not quite hysterical.

"I never meant-"

"No-one ever does," Madeline said coldly. "The words just flow out. It must be terribly easy to be so nasty to plain, boring, _weird_ Madeline!"

The third-year stormed off out of the Common Room in a huff. Draco and Blaise sat back, stunned.

"She's got issues," Blaise said. "Serious issues."

Draco just sat there, nodding his head, not really listening to Blaise. He was running plans through his head of how he was going to torture Weasel.

"Loner … I mean, just because she has no friends she thinks she can back chat us?" Blaise exclaimed. "How does that work?"

_Maybe I could announce it in the Great Hall at dinner tonight … or at breakfast – that's even earlier! Or maybe I could-_

"Who does she think she is-"

"Blaise, shut up!" Draco yelled. "I'm scheming!"

"So who have you got an "upper hand" on?" Blaise asked. "Potter?"

"No, not Potter."

"Who then, Weasel, the Mudblood, that fifth year who wants to break your face for sleeping with his girlfriend?"

"Which one?"

Blaise paused and cocked his head to the side, a confused look plastered across his face.

"It doesn't matter anyway – look, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough," Draco said. "If I decide I need any help – which is unlikely – I will inform you."

Draco stood up and headed towards the stone door concealed as a wall that would lead him out of the Common Room. He stopped in his tracks after a few feet, not hearing footsteps behind him.

"Well, are you coming?" Draco snapped. "The whole time we've been at Hogwarts I have never seen any of you skip breakfast."

Crabbe and Goyle jumped up from the couch, stumbling over each other and scurried over Draco. Blaise however did not move.

"Not coming, Blaise?" Draco asked with a steely glare.

"No, I'm not hungry," Blaise answered. He held Draco's cold unwavering stare. There was a tease moment in which everything was dead silent.

"Suit yourself," Draco said finally, and with a swish of his cloak he was well on his way out of the Common Room. As soon as the stone door closed noisily shut, Blaise sighed in relief and fell back in his chair.

"Damn."

* * *

Ron lay in bed that morning with the curtains drawn closed. It was late, he knew, but Ron could not bring himself to get out of bed. His whole body felt as though gravity was weighing it down twice as much as usual, three times even. The red-head's heart felt heavy, but he still had hope; he still had Hermione's love – for now.

He put his hands over his face, eyes screwed up, lips tight; the epitome of regret.

"I'm so stupid!" Ron exclaimed aloud. Then he realised he was still in his dorm. Peeking his head out the curtain, eyes scanning the room, Ron found it empty. He frowned in confusion, looking around the room again; but there was no one in sight.

"Where is everyone?" Ron asked no one in particular.

And then he saw the clock.

"Oh, bloody hell."

* * *

Draco waltzed into the Great Hall for breakfast, followed closely by his bulky entourage. With his head held high and a triumphant smirk on his face, the Slytherin Prince looked more cocky than ever.

Hermione raised her head from where she sat at the Gryffindor table and rolled her eyes at the sight of him. One thing the smartest witch at Hogwarts had learnt about Draco Malfoy was that he could look arrogant and as though he knew something everyone else did not all the time, whether or not he was all the wiser.

This was yet another aspect of Draco she despised. He strutted around the castle as though he owned the place, yet he was still get to receive a higher grade than Hermione in Charms; and Herbology; and Transfiguration; and pretty much all their classes that weren't Defence Against the Dark Arts or Potions. And even then Hermione beat him half the time, that is if Snape decided to mark them fairly.

Hermione smiled as she took a bite out of her toast, knowing that no matter how pure Draco's blood was, she would always be cleverer than him.

As Draco strode passed her, he glanced down at Hermione and his smirk seemed to widen ever more across his face, if that's possible. Hermione held his gaze and glared at him until he turned away and laughed something at Crabbe and Goyle. They held blank expressions on their faces before finally catching on, erupting in huge whoops of laughter. They all looked over at Hermione before sniggering all the way to the Slytherin table. The sensible Gryffindor simply shook her head at their immaturity and took another bite out of her crispy toast.

"Jerks," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"Morning!" Hermione looked up at the two people cheerfully greeting her.

"Morning Lavender, Parvarti," Hermione replied to them each in turn. They both sat down opposite her. "How was your detention?"

Parvarti giggled and Lavender quickly elbowed her in the ribs, a stern look on her face, immediately silencing her friend.

"Parvarti thinks it's funny that Snape made me collect snails from the rocks beside the lake," Lavender told Hermione.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm laughing about," Parvarti mumbled and helped herself to a slice of toast. Lavender shot her a warning glance before turning back to Hermione, a chirpy smile on her face.

"I fell in," Lavender confessed. Parvarti's eyes flicked over to her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

"I think I'll head off to class," Parvarti said shortly, snatching up her bag and walking off, toast in her other hand.

If looks could kill, Parvarti would be flat on her face right now.

Lavender laughed hollowly.

"Could have happened to anyone," she said between gritted teeth as though trying to keep words in that she so desperately wished to say.

"So that was you who left the muddy footsteps all the way up the girls' staircase," Hermione said. "I wondered what Snape must have made you do!"

Lavender's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"It was still there this morning?" Lavender asked.

"Oh no, it was gone by this morning, House Elves must have cleaned it up," Hermione said, her resentment towards the school's choice of cleaners quite clear. "I waited up for Ron in the Common Room last night."

Lavender's eyes widened in fear as she recalled how she and Ron and returned to the Common Room after their _meeting_.

Ron pushed Lavender up against the portrait of the Fat Lady, kissing her roughly 

"_Do you mind?" The Fat Lady asked, her nose turned up. "I was trying to sleep – you do realise what time it is, don't you?"_

_Ron and Lavender broke apart and looked up at the affronted woman. Lavender giggled._

"_Sorry," Ron laughed._

"_Didn't mean to intrude!" Lavender added and the pair of them burst out laughing._

_Lavender kissed him again before asking, "Do we go in separate tonight?"_

"_I think we can afford to risk it sometimes," Ron said, daring._

"_Quidditch."_

"_Oh it's about time!" The Fat Lady exclaimed and quite willingly swung open._

_Ron hoisted Lavender's legs around his waist and carried her into the Common Room, getting a squeal out of her._

"_Shh!" Ron silenced her, trying hard not to laugh himself. They got to the middle of the Common Room, not realising the wet, muddy trail of footsteps Ron left behind him; nor did they notice Hermione's sleeping figure behind them on the couch. Lavender locked lips with the youngest male of the Weasley clan, running her hands through his damp hair._

"_See you tomorrow night?" Lavender questioned._

"_Wouldn't miss it for the world," Ron replied, kissing her once more before they headed their separate ways._

Lavender sat there open-mouthed, wide-eyed and in utter shock. She slowly turned her head fearfully towards Hermione, as though at any moment it would click in Hermione's mind what her and Ron had been up to.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, alarmed by Lavender's sudden change of attitude. "Lavender, are you alright?"

"I think I'm going to be sick," Lavender replied, indeed looking rather white. "Must be this darn food!"

She quickly jumped out of her seat and ran out of the Great Hall.

"But you haven't even eaten anything!" Hermione shouted after her, but Lavender was long gone. The Gryffindor prefect sighed.

"Wow, Snape's really done it this time."

* * *

Ron stumbled around the boys' dormitory, searching for a matching pair of socks and trying to do up the buttons on his shirt at the same time. An idea suddenly came to him. He pulled out his wand.

"_Accio socks!_" He exclaimed. A second later, a blue pair of socks sailed neatly into his hand.

"There, that wasn't too hard."

But the blue pair was soon followed by a green pair, which collided with the side of Ron's head.

"What the-" A red pair got him in the eye, just before a grey pair socked him in the nose, and soon after every single sock in the room sat on top of Ron who was now flat on his back.

"This is _not _my day."

By the time Ron got out of the Common Room, breakfast was well and truly over and classes already begun. He hurried down the corridor, dreading walking into Potions.

"Could this day get any worse?" Ron wondered.

"Hey Weasley!" A voice called out from behind him.

_Oh great,_ Ron thought before even turning around.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked. The blonde-haired Slytherin smirked, finally catching up to Ron.

"It's not just what I want, Weaselbee – it's what I'm going to get."

Ron didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Don't start the mind games, get on with it."

"Well if that's what you want," Draco said, becoming serious. "Let's get down to business. I know what's going on between you and Brown."

"W-W-What?" Ron spluttered.

"I saw your little, ahh … _meeting_ last night at – or more specifically in – the lake," Draco announced to a flabbergasted Ron. "Naughty boy, Weasley. And I thought you Gryffindor's were supposed to be the _greater good_ of all the houses. Guess I was wrong …"

A long silence followed as Ron's mind registered what he felt was the impossible.

"So? What's your problem?"

"I've got a proposal for you, Weasel. You cheated on her so let's give her the same chance. If I can get the Mudblood to cheat on you, I'll tell her of your deception. But if she can stay true to you for a whole month, I'll keep my mouth shut. Deal?"

Draco extended his hand. Ron eyed it, unsure.

"You're going to try and make 'Mione cheat on _me_?" Ron exclaimed.

"Well why not, it's the least she deserves. It definitely seems fair after what you did to her."

"And if I don't accept?" Ron asked.

"Then I'll announce it to everyone in Potions."

"You know she wont cheat on me. She hates you. And she still loves me," Ron said, trying to assure himself more than Draco.

"We'll see about that."

Draco's hand was still extended, waiting for Ron to agree. The fight going on in Ron's head between his pride and his love was obvious on the outside.

"Hey, I'll even chuck in a few rules," Draco offered. "For me to win I cannot tell the Mudblood that you're a cheating scumbag; I can't drug, bewitch or harm her in any way to get her to cheat, and of course – no rape. Now doesn't that make you feel better?" The sarcasm dripping from his voice did not help.

"Completely." Ron shook his head before he could even think about regretting it and roughly shook Draco's hand.

"Deal."

* * *

"Detention Weasley," was Snape's effervescent greeting as Ron entered the potions classroom twenty minutes late. "See me after class."

Ron didn't even protest as he went to sit down in the spare seat next to Hermione.

"Don't even think about it," Snape barked. "You'll sit next to Miss Parkinson."

"But sir!" Pansy wailed.

"Enough Pansy."

All eyes in the classroom were either on the Potions Master or Ron, but the red-head did not look at anyone. Hermione was looking at him questioningly, both as to why he was late and why he didn't stand up for himself – it was unlike Ron to pass up an opportunity to throw a few insults at his least favourite teacher.

Lavender, who appeared to have gotten the colour back in her face, was too looking at Ron, but with a confused and unsympathetic expression.

_Geez, we both had the same amount of sleep last night and _I_ still managed to get up on time this morning!_

"Sorry I'm late, sir."

Everyone's eyes moved from Ron to the blonde Slytherin standing in the doorway.

"And where have you been, Mr. Malfoy?" This sounded more like a question the professor had to ask, rather than a question he was interested in the answer for.

"The new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher wanted to talk to me," Draco lied.

"Did she now?" Snape saw right through it. "Very well, sit down."

Ron's jaw dropped.

"What!" Ron couldn't help exclaiming. "He strolls in later than me – _without_ punishment?"

"Mr. Malfoy was courteous enough to provide me with a reason for his lateness, a gesture you did not."

"But-"

"Do you want _another_ detention, Mr. Weasley?"

Ron kept his mouth shut.

"That's what I thought. Now, have a seat Mr. Malfoy. We're starting a new topic today …" Snape beagin talking about a potion used by Quidditch players to enhance their performance.

Draco smirked at Ron as he passed several free seats before stopping at Hermione's desk.

"May I sit here?"

"There are plenty of free seats elsewhere," Hermione replied, not even bothering looking up at him.

"Thanks," Draco said as he sat down next to the Muggleborn witch. Hermione looked over at him indignantly.

"I thought I told you-"

"Excuse me, could you save the chatter for later? I'm trying to concentrate," Draco said, listening to Snape's words with much interest.

" … but of course, a lot of these Quidditch players do not only use this potion on the field."

The majority of males in the room sniggered, including Draco. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Looking to _enhance your performance_ are you, Malfoy?" Hermione commented quietly, her eyes never leaving the front of the room.

"You should listen to this," Draco told her, without skipping a beat. "I'm sure Weasley needs all the help he can get."

Hermione's mouth made a perfect 'O' shape as she slowly turned her shocked face towards Draco.

" … So just work with the person next to you today and hand in your completed potion at the end. The second part of this mix will commence in tomorrow's class. The instructions are on the board. Begin!"

"I'll get the ingredients then, shall I?" Draco didn't wait for an answer before heading up to the front of the classroom to collect the school provided ingredients, leaving Hermione in a state of surprise. Her only Draco-free minute for that whole lesson seemed to last mere seconds.

As soon as Draco got back to their table with a handful of ingredients, he dumped it all between them and pulled out an old wooden cutting board from under the desk.

"Here, you cut, I'll mix." His smirk was met with a sharp glare.

"Actually … " Draco began as he pulled the small knife out from the desk drawer. "I don't really trust you around me with one of these."

Hermione snatched the knife out of his hands."

"I know perfectly well how to cut, thank you!" Hermione assured him. "I'm not an imbecile."

Draco, knowing this comment was directed at him, slowly turned to find Hermione's boyfriend hacking away at the shell of a large beetle.

"And to think that poor beetle probably had a bigger brain than him … what a shame," Draco said in mock remorse.

Hermione ignored him and began cutting up her beetle shell, but much more neatly than Ron had been. The beetle had been an odd ingredient to add to the mix, but Hermione had read somewhere that these beetles were bred and only the most healthy were picked to be used in these types of potions. Hermione didn't see what healthy really meant when they were dead, but potion making had always been a very precise art.

Draco started measuring a couple of liquids in small vials, adding them to the cauldron that was half-filled with boiling water, as had been instructed. One liquid was blood red and Hermione wouldn't have been surprised if it actually was blood. But from what, she did not know.

Another liquid was a glittery gold one that seemed to be fizzing in its vial. After adding both of these he turned to Hermione.

"See, Gryffindor colours – I told you your house needs help."

The look on Hermione's face made Draco quickly change the subject.

"You done with the beetles?" Draco asked shortly. Hermione, who had just brushed them into a small bowl, thrust them into Draco's chest. She didn't even look at him as he poured them into the cauldron, she simply continued chopping up ingredients. And so it continued like this for the rest of the lesson.

One hour later, Snape finally announced the end of class.

"Stop! Everyone pour your potion into the vials provided and place them on my desk with both yours and your partner's names on it."

Draco added one last sprinkle of crushed dragon-fly tails before pouring it into the large vial.

"Will you do the honours?" He asked Hermione, holding the vial in front of her. With a wave of her wand, a large white label appeared on the side of the vial bearing "_Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy_".

"Cute, Granger. Are you going to put a love heart around it too?" Draco asked sarcastically before heading to place it on Snape's desk. By now, Hermione looked ready to throttle him.

"Now, just before you're dismissed I have an assignment for you all," Snape announced. Suddenly the classroom was filled with groans. "And I'm only going to hand it out once. If you lose it you immediately fail this section. All papers will be tested for copying one submission, and even if it is just the blank assignment sheet that is copied, I'll still make sure of it that you receive a fail mark."

Snape looked at every single person in the class, his eyes slowly scanning the room.

"Do _not_ lose these," he warned, waving his wand and an assignment sheet flew onto everyones desks. "Class dismissed!"

As the bell sounded, Hermione made her way to Ron's table.

"Hey are you alright?" She asked, kissing him softly on the lips. "You seem a little stressed. Did Dumbledore give you bad news?"

"What? … Oh, yeah – no, he didn't. Just a warning, yeah – a warning. Nothing to worry about," Ron insisted.

"Well if you're sure-"

"Miss Granger, unless you also wish to land yourself a detention, I suggest you leave," Snape warned.

"I'll see you after morning break," Hermione whispered to Ron before leaving the practically empty classroom. As soon as she closed the door she thought about how many detentions Snape had been giving Gryffindors lately. First Lavender with three detentions in one week, and now Ron.

_Maybe I should complain._

Warm hands grabbed her arm, causing her to gasp and spin around. 

"Wow, I'm not _that_ scary am I?" Draco asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, her heart-rate regulating. "You'll be surprised."

"Now that's no way to treat a fellow prefect, is it?" Draco said patronisingly. "We're supposed to be setting an example!"

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

_Wow, people sure seem to be asking me that a lot lately._

"Just to be friends," Draco told her. "I can be friendly."

"To a Gryffindor and a Mudblood?" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't think so."

"I'm not as bad as you think, Granger," Draco insisted.

"Well I guess you'll just have to prove that, wont you?"

With those final parting words Hermione brushed passed him and up the corridor without a single look back.

_Hmm…_ Draco pondered thoughtfully, various _'good guy'_ scenes playing through his head.

_Yes I will._

* * *

By the time Draco reached the Slytherin Common Room for morning break, he had entirely formulated a fool-proof plan in his head to get Hermione to see him in a different light. All he needed was a sneaky and willing Slytherin; that wasn't himself – simple!

As soon as Draco stepped into the Common Room, he spotted the Slytherin he needed – Nelson Barrett, a tricky and cunning fourth year.

"Barrett!" The fourth year turned from his group of friends at Draco's call.

"Yeah what?" Nelson replied, cocky as he strutted over towards Draco.

"Want to make a few quick Galleons?" Draco shone a handful of gold in his face. Nelson eyed it greedily, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

A/N – Wow, I updated in 16 days! Trust me, that's a fair effort from me. Well, this chapter is really, REALLY long – at least by my standards – and don't expect this kind of length every chapter! Though this was surprisingly really fast to write – I just love writing this story! It's such a relief after all the drama Corruptive has … but don't worry! I'll make sure to update Corruptive before I update A Cheater's Game again.

Thanks for all the people who reviewed Corruptive and CONSTRUCTIVELY CRITICISED me! I really do love all the writing tips and pointing out my errors, it's what this is all about. So if you pick up on any spelling or grammar mistakes, you've got any tips, comments or something you'd like to see in future chapters for this story, JUST TELL ME! I _love_ reading them!

Oh, and did anyone notice the 'sock' pun? P

Marauders Gal


	3. Red and Porcelain and Black

A Cheater's Game

Chapter 3 – Red and Porcelain and Black

Last Chapter – "Barrett!" The fourth year turned from his group of friends at Draco's call.

"Yeah what?" Nelson replied, cocky as he strutted over towards Draco.

"Want to make a few quick Galleons?" Draco shone a handful of gold in his face. Nelson eyed it greedily, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What do you have in mind?"

* * *

One the way to Draco's next class, Charms, Nelson scurried passed him, a mischievous grin spread across his face. As the fourth year rounded the corner, perfectly timed, so did Hermione from the opposite direction. The result was … well, loud to say the least. 

Nelson skidded straight into the unsuspecting witch, sending them both on a scream and gasp-filled trip to the floor. Books, parchment and quills went flying into the air, scattering around them like leaves on a windy autumn's day.

"Barrett!" Draco yelled through all the noise and commotion on-lookers were making. "How many times have I told you NOT to run in the corridors?"

Hermione, who was now on her back, bushy brown hair in her face, looked up in surprise.

"I don't know," Nelson retorted ignorantly. "How many?"

Draco shot him a warning glare.

"Get off Miss Granger," Draco ordered. "Now!"

Barrett, who was sprawled over Hermione's legs, smirked.

"Do I have to?"

Hermione made a noise of repulsion and pushed the boy off her in disgust.

"Get to class Barrett before I inform Snape of your consistent rule-breaking," Draco threatened. "He's already started handing out detentions today – I'm sure you don't want to be the next. Now go."

Barrett picked himself off the ground.

"With pleasure," he said with a short bow before walking passed Hermione with a wink.

_Great, first I get stuck with an arrogant git for all of potions, now some Slytherin bowls me over on the way to class. Could this day get any worse?_

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, standing over her offering a helping hand.

"Not like you care," Hermione brushed him off, ignored his hand and began to scramble around the floor for her belongings. A group of giggling girls pointed at Hermione fumbling around on the floor, laughing unmercifully.

"Get to class girls," Draco told them. A tall blonde girl with a face full of make up stepped forward.

"Aww, but do we have to?" She remarked, flipping her hair over her shoulder, flirting. "A hopeless Mudblood is always fun to watch."

Hermione froze, the comment hitting her like ice. Amidst all the laughter, she hurried to collect all her things so she could just get out of there.

"Do you want me to inform Professor Dumbledore what you just said?" Draco asked, his voice cold.

"But Draco, you always-" The Slytherin girl protested.

"_Get to class!_" Draco barked, sending the girls scattering to their classes. By the time Draco had turned around to help Hermione, she had almost finished picking everything up.

"Here let me," Draco offered, picking up her last textbook and handing it to Hermione. She snatched it out of his hands without thanks and quickly headed off down the corridor away from him.

"Hey wait up, are you alright?" Draco reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione screamed at him, eyes brimming with tears. "After all these years of you criticising me, how can you even _dare_ to feel sorry for me you hypocritical bastard!"

"I'm just trying to help!" Draco exclaimed.

"You have _no_ idea what it's like to try so hard to get such good grades and then to have snobby, rich brats crush me by reminding me that I'm not a pure witch," Hermione spat, tears running down her cheeks. "You couldn't possibly have _any_ idea, Draco, so stop trying to sympathise with me!"

She threw his hand off before it even rested on her arm and ran away from him.

_Bloody hell Weasley, Brown better have been worth it – because if I get much more of this it's going to kill me!_

* * *

Ron, after finally getting out of Snape's office with a detention for tonight, had only a few minutes of morning break left. By now he was starving but he didn't think Flitwick would see hunger as an excuse for being late. _Just my luck … I think I'll die of starvation if I get kept back before lunch!_

He passed the Great Hall, a longing in his eyes that only food could suppress but unfortunately for him stopping to eat was out of the question. Ron sighed and stalked up towards the Gryffindor Common Room silently sulking. As Ron reached the fourth floor, Hermione clumsily ran out of the corridor fumbling with her book bag. She didn't see Ron until it was too late to cover up. Furiously wiping at the tears streaking her face, she brushed passed her boyfriend without a word, running up the stairs.

"Hermione!" Ron called out, reaching for her.

"Leave her, Weasley," Draco muttered, his sudden appearance causing Ron to jump. The red head quickly recovered his stature.

"What did you do to her?" Ron shouted. "What did you say!" He grabbed the collar of Draco's robes and shook him furiously. "What did you say, Malfoy!"

With a swift movement, Draco pushed Ron off him with surprising force, grabbed the red head's arm and pushed him up against the wall. Ron took in a sharp intake of breath out of shock, wincing as Draco twisted his arm behind his back.

"Don't touch me, Weasley," Draco warned, "These are _new_ robes," he added in disgust. "We may have a deal but I can still tell you girlfriend whenever I want if I wish to do so. However I want to play this game and make your cheating ass suffer, just as you deserve."

Draco pulled Ron's arm even tighter getting a painful moan out of him. He smirked in satisfaction.

"And as a matter of fact, _Weasley_," he spat the word as if it were filth on his tongue. "I haven't told her. That little dramatic act you just saw has nothing to do with you."

"So it _was_ your fault," Ron murmured as best he could, his face pressed up against the wall. "_You_ made her upset. _You_ made her cry."

"You think _that_ is bad?" Draco exclaimed. "How do you think she is going to feel when she finds out you've been sleeping with Brown!"

"She'd never cheat on me, you know that Malfoy," Ron breathed. "So why try?"

Draco seemed to ponder this for a moment before carefully choosing his words.

"This is a challenge. And either way I win. Both you and the Mudblood are going to suffer and how much you suffer will depend on how hard I try," Draco paused, the suspense building, blood rushing to Ron's ears. "And I plan to try very, _very_ hard."

Ron's whole body tensed as Draco released his arm, the bell ringing in the distance. The Slytherin Prince roughly pushed Weasley into the wall, not that Ron had much further to go, and laughed coldly as he walked away.

"Hermione would never cheat on me," Ron breathed softly, leaning against the wall out of breath. "She'd never cheat on me … she'd never … never …"

* * *

Albeit her dramatic run-in with a dozen Slytherins minutes before class, Hermione was still one of the first to take her seat in the Charms classroom, all traces of her former tears erased from her face though evident still in her eyes. Draco and Ron were still yet to arrive when Flitwick put them in pairs to work. Thankfully the Charms teacher put her with Harry. 

"Harry, I feel like I haven't spoken to you in ages!" Hermione exclaimed, feigning enthusiasm unlike her own. Harry however, seemed glad that Hermione was acting happy at all and jumped right into conversation as they practised making flying objects appear temporarily invisible.

"Now the trick to this one is the soft, flowing motion," Flitwick advised. "Not a harsh flick of the wrist, slow … flowing …"

"… so you and Ron are going well?" Harry asked casually, yet his eyes flicked over at her, immense curiousity in them impossible to hide. Hermione noted the oddity in Harry's voice immediately, but made no comment to such _ridiculous underlying meanings._

"Yes, we're going great," Hermione replied cheerfully. "He went to Dumbledore's Office for some reason last night though …"

Harry hesitated with what he was doing for barely a second – Hermione caught it.

"Do you have any idea why that might be?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry with the epitome of ignorance, a questioning look on her face. Whether it was genuine or not, Harry couldn't tell.

She's onto him … oh what do I do? Do I tell her? … NO! But what would Ron do then! … He's my best friend.

_So is she._

_He's my best friend._

_He's cheating on her._

_He's my best friend._

_CHEAT!_

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmed by the way Harry's complexion had paled by half a dozen shades. Eyes slightly glazed, Harry furiously shook his head as though shaking thoughts out of his mind. He turned to Hermione, eyes wide, a smile trying to etch its way on to his features.

"I don't know what he's doing!" Harry blurted.

"Is Ron failing in Divination?" Hermione pressed.

"Failing?" Harry began, almost incredulous. "But that's one of his be-"

"Ah, Mister Weasley, Mister Malfoy," Flitwick said upon their arrival into the classroom, cutting Harry and Hermione's conversation rather short. "A bit late I see? Never matter. We're working in pairs today so you both better catch up on what the others have already begun."

"Together!" Ron exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes, to turn flying objects invisible," he said enthusiastically, like a teacher giving their first lesson. "One of you use _Wingardium Leviosa _and the other will attempt to make the object invisible. But it's not the flick of the wrist like the levitation spell, it's soft … flowing …"

"Poor Ron," Hermione murmured quietly to Harry. "Being stuck with Malfoy all lesson is like Hell."

"I don't have any trouble believing that .."

"So about before-" Hermione began, keen to get back on topic.

"Hey, don't you think we should start this spell now? Malfoy and Ron will beat us at this rate," Harry abruptly changed the subject, pointing his wand at a small cushion they were to fly and make invisible. Hermione gave him a questioning look, raising her eyebrows as anger danced in her eyes.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Hermione exclaimed and the cushion rose in the air above her head. "_Occultis!_"

Harry's jaw dropped as the orange cushion immediately disappeared from sight.

"Miss Granger has done it _again_!" Flitwick cried enthusiastically. Hermione cocked her head to one side and with the arching of one eyebrow and a slight flick of her hand, the clever witch gestured for Harry to continue.

Harry opened his mouth but the only comprehensible words coming out of his mouth included, "ahh …" , "umm …" and the ever meaningful "erm."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in annoyance at Harry's sudden incompetence. But Harry was saved from answering Hermione's question from a few unplanned distractions.

During that one Charms lesson, Ron got bitten by the cushion Draco _accidentally_ transfigured into a large-fanged bat, Malfoy got a bruised cheek from Ron's fist after the whole bat incident and the whole class got one hell of a surprise when the roof spontaneously began spewing snow down onto them, an accident that caused all students to spill out into the fifth floor corridor. Professor Flitwick, head barely visible in the heavily building up snow, seemed to be having trouble finding the counter spell.

"What did you do that for Malfoy?" Ron immediately yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"You're accusing _me _of doing that?" Draco exclaimed. "I thought you'd done it … but then I realised that would involve you having a brain …"

Ron took three threatening steps forward before Hermione jumped in between the two, grasping Ron's arm.

"Okay, just because the teacher is covered by five feet of snow does _not_ mean you boys can start fighting," Hermione insisted authoratively.

"Do I look like I'm about to start a fight?" Draco asked, hands up in the air.

"You'll look like you've just been in a fight in a minute," Ron threatened, trying to push past Hermione.

"Grow up Weasley," Draco said, fed up and shaking his head. He pushed through the crowd of people surrounding them and headed downstairs.

"What a wimp …" Ron muttered, getting a laugh out of the Gryffindors in the crowd. Hermione however, looked at Ron with a look of utter disbelief on her face.

"Maybe you _should_ grow up, Ronald," Hermione said coldly before also heading down stairs, intent on staying away from her boyfriend. He attempted to stop her as she brushed past him but she shook him off with a brisk flick of the wrist. Ron looked around the people surrounding him, confusion written all over him.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

"_Bloody_ Ronald and his _bloody_ pride!" Hermione muttered to herself as she threw herself down on the grassy ground, back against the old leafless tree beside the lake. Sighing, she gazed out over the lake, eyes mesmerised by the bright midday sun's reflection in the startling still water. Blazing yellow light surrounded by a million shades of sky blue and the green of the forest. 

Tuft of red atop piercing porcelain, draped in sopping black, flailing; alarmed.

Hermione's mind took several moments to register the error in the image in front of her.

And when it finally did, terror struck.

"Ron!" Hermione screamed, ripping her robe hastily from her body to reveal plain Muggle clothes, before – without second thought – plunging into the freezing cold water. Holding back the gasp that threatened to escape her lips, the muggle witch felt the weight of her clothes trying to force her under and she fought desperately against this downward force.

"Ron!" She cried over and over, tired arms frantically pulling her through icy water towards the blotches of red and porcelain and black that made no sense. But suddenly the colours were drowned in a flurry of deep blues, that caused Hermione's eyes to widen, lips to part in a scream and for the only word her brain now knew to escape her lips.

"_RON!_"

* * *

A/N – Oooo! A cliffie! … I'm not losing my touch :P … 

shocked Wow, I updated! I like this chapter … though that could be because I just like this story for some reason. Sorry I haven't updated in so long … WRITER'S BLOCK!

(NOTE: I'm having SERIOUS problems writing _Corruptive_ at the moment, so for all of you who read that story, I'm sorry! I'm trying _really_ hard to write it but it's just not working. I will keep trying though, I'm not giving up on _Corruptive_, I love it too much!)

Hope you enjoyed!

Marauders Gal


	4. The Hospital Wing

A Cheater's Game 

Chapter 4 – The Hospital Wing

Last Chapter – "Ron!" Hermione screamed, ripping her robe hastily from her body to reveal plain Muggle clothes, before – without second thought – plunging into the freezing cold water. Holding back the gasp that threatened to escape her lips, the Muggle witch felt the weight of her clothes trying to force her under and she fought desperately against this downward force.

"Ron!" She cried over and over, tired arms frantically pulling her through icy water towards the blotches of red and porcelain and black that made no sense. But suddenly the colours were drowned in a flurry of deep blues that caused Hermione's eyes to widen, lips to part in a scream and for the only word her brain now knew to escape her lips.

"_RON!_"

* * *

Hermione was still screaming and splashing around searching for Ron when her actions caught the attention of a certain Slytherin. Draco who was letting off steam with a walk around the grounds did not expect to see _Hermione_, water up to her chin and swimming aimlessly towards the centre of the massive lake.

"Ron, _where are you_!"

What the- 

"Granger!" Draco exclaimed from the shore, mouth wide in shock. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hermione span around, sopping hair whipping her face.

"I-It's Ron!" Hermione spluttered, swimming towards Draco waving her arms about frantically. "He's gone under … h-he's drowning!"

She made it to the shore at his feet looking up at Draco helplessly, tears streaking her already dripping face.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, eyebrows rising up into his hairline.

Hermione began shaking.

"Why can't you understand! We don't have time to chat, Ronald is _drowning_!" Hermione cried frantically. "Please help me!"

"Wow, Granger calm down," Draco raised his voice. "Weasley can't be drowning."

"Can't be-" Hermione began, disbelieving. "Malfoy, I _saw_ him! How the hell can he not be drowning?"

"Because he's right over there," Draco said, pointing to the streak of red running towards them from the castle.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled, sprinting as fast as he could to the lake. "Hermione, _what are you doing_!" He rushed to her, running half in the lake to pull her out of the water.

"Oh Ronald, I thought you were drowning!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing herself into the red-head's arms. Suddenly she span around to face the water again. "I saw it Ronald, I swear I did … Y-you were drowning."

"Shh," Ron comforted her, pulling her back into a hug. "It's alright, you were just seeing things. It was probably just a trick of the light; don't worry 'Mione."

Hermione shook in distress and from the cold. The wind was rather chilly this time of year and being saturated in water did not help her cause.

"There's no-one there, look-" Ron pointed out towards the lake, Draco too gazing out in that direction. Hermione flicked her wet hair out of her face before her alert eyes scanned the area.

"But how …" Hermione trailed off. "I saw-"

"Come on, let's get you to the Hospital Wing," Ron whispered softly. "Madam Pomfrey will take care of you." He gently scooped her up in his arms and walked out of the lake, brushing past Draco with a glare. No words needed to be spoken; the fury in Ron's eyes was enough. Draco simply smirked back at him, which he knew would only anger Ron more. It was a puzzle to him how Ron could possibly be mad at him now – Draco hadn't done anything wrong; well, at least not this time.

Looking away from Ron's retreating back, Draco's eyes landed on something very interesting. He knelt down and picked up the bundle of black material, surprised when something dropped out and landed on the grass at his feet.

Draco smirked.

"You can never have too many wands."

* * *

"Oh you poor girl!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, immediately fussing with her sopping clothes, her wand out in an instant. With a few well chosen words, Hermione's jeans and the hand-knitted sweater her mother had made for her were magically dried, a warm fuzzy sensation tingling over her body.

"Now dear," the nurse coaxed. "Just lay down on this bed and I'll grab my potions and a bar of chocolate for you." She turned around to Ron who was at Hermione's side, the trembling witch clutching onto his arm as if for dear life. "You'll have to leave Mr Weasley, this girl needs her rest."

Ron made a reluctant move to leave but Hermione would have none of it.

"No, you can't leave me!" Hermione exclaimed, terrified at the mere thought and, if possible, tightened her grip on Ron's arm. "Don't go!"

Ron looked at Madam Pomfrey, torn, not wanting to say no to his distressed girlfriend but unable to disobey the school nurse.

"Ahh …" Ron trailed off, his body seemingly frozen, not knowing who to listen to.

"Oh fine!" Pomfrey gave in. "But _only_ you, no more visitors. Understood?" She set her most piercing stare on him and Ron almost jumped back in alarm.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

"Well go on boy; help her up on to the bed, if you're going to be here you could at least be of some use!" And with those final words Madam Pomfrey disappeared into her office.

Hastily, as not to further anger Pomfrey, Ron assisted Hermione into the closest bed, even tucking the crisp white sheets in around her. Hermione still refused to release his hand. Ron pulled up a nearby chair within reach and sat on it, staring at his shivering girlfriend.

"Oh Ronald I'm so sorry!" Hermione sobbed suddenly, clutching his hand tightly. "I feel so horrible."

Ron's stomach lurched.

"What do you mean, Hermione?"

"I was talking to Harry in Charms today," Hermione began, and Ron felt a wave of nausea hit him full on. "I'm so stupid …"

_Okay,_ Ron thought, trying to be calm._ Don't jump to conclusions. Breathe … breathe … JUST BREATHE!_

"Yes …" Ron urged her on, certain his face had just paled considerably.

"And … Oh Ron, I was asking Harry questions about your honesty!"

_Bastard! How could he do that to me – his best friend! When I get my hands on him-_

"Hermione I can explain-" 

"No Ron, you don't have to explain anything."

Bastard! How could he do that to me – his best friend! When I get my hands on him- 

"You don't have to make excuses for me, I feel so bad, I'm so sorry … I swear, I'll _never_ question your faithfulness again," Hermione blurted, tears streaming. "They were stupid thoughts; I know you'd never do anything behind my back. And then I thought I'd lost you … I'm so sorry Ron!"

She forced him into an awkward hug, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. Ron sat there motionless and shocked before recovering to pat her gingerly on the back.

"I-it's alright …" Ron trailed off, not knowing what else to say. If he felt sick before, it had more than doubled now.

_No, I'm sorry Hermione … I'm sorry that I can never tell you so._

* * *

By nightfall the Hospital Wing was silent – literally absolute silence. If one wished to hear a noise, they would have to create it themselves for not even the wind uttered a sound, nor could the sound of sneaking students be heard from this dark and almost empty room.

Hermione Granger lay huddled in the uncomfortable and squeaky bed, long since asleep. Her breath made not a sound and only the slight rise and fall of her chest showed her to be breathing at all. It had been hours since Ron had left her, coming back and forth between classes until only the curfew – and Madam Pomfrey's refusal of entry when he did break curfew – stopped him from seeing her.

Though she had felt slightly delirious and quite light-headed all day after the lake-incident, Hermione had picked up on a few unusual vibes from Ron during his visits; an odd tension between them that Hermione could not understand, viewable only by the darting of Ron's unusually alert eyes, the slight hunching of his shoulders with his head bowed, almost … ashamed?

But Hermione could not understand why, for it was she who chose to dive into the lake and attempt to save who she thought was him – he shouldn't hold anything against himself for that. If Ron felt at all guilty about that, she sure hoped he wouldn't for long – it only increased her own guilt of unnecessarily worrying him in turn.

That night she had fallen into a restless sleep filled with images of Ron furious with her for every doubting his fidelity, his strangely guilty face that seemed to hold true remorse – _but for what?_ – and the tension between them growing and growing in the form of a tall stone wall, too high for her to climb to reach him.

The tears on her cheek still glistened in the moonlight, even now.

It started with a soft squeak followed by the cautious whine in the same slightly wavering pitch, shattering the silence as if it were a thin piece of very fragile glass. Almost inaudible shuffling entered the now wide open door, a single silhouette blocking out the beam of moonlight that suddenly filled the room. Mere seconds later both disappeared, the quiet click of the closing door pricking Hermione's sensitive ears though she remained in her deep dream-state.

Forced-slow breathing beat in time with Hermione's, a duet of the breath, an imbalance of calm and uneasiness twisted into a perfectly-timed song. The deep sounds of heavy rustling somehow swished softly in the silence of the room as if the sound travelled differently here. Or perhaps it was the sheer concentration of Draco Malfoy whose mind was playing games on him. At such an hour, this theory was quite plausible.

Cautiously he approached her sleeping figure. Her face, tranquil and calm, was facing him and she was huddled on her side, arms folded as though holding something imaginary close to her body. Standing over her now, Draco could see that she was shaking although the Hospital Wing was rather warm despite the raging weather outside.

Puzzled, the Slytherin Prince leaned closer to her as though an answer would suddenly pop up at a closer distance. And it was at this moment that he made his second observation – she had been crying. He was even more confused now, if that was possible, and the reason he had gone to the Hospital Wing in the first place suddenly escaped him.

Hesitantly Draco reached out, his hand wavering slightly as though he was unsure until he felt his fingers graze soft skin. He gasped as she made a small noise, shuffling slightly, and his hand shot up in an instant as though burned. Hermione's face held a slight frown now and she mumbled incomprehensible words under her breath, but did not wake.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Draco could not help but place his hand back on her face to wipe away the tears.

"Crying's a weakness you know, Granger?" Draco whispered softly.

He did not notice the dim glow of light slowly growing behind him.

Reaching into his pocket, Draco revealed her wand he had found down by the lake earlier that day.

"I would have brought this earlier, but your guilt-ridden boyfriend thought his conscience would clear if he sat by you all day," Draco told her quietly, placing the wand on her bedside table.

"But he knows just as well as I do that if you ever found out, you'd never forgive him."

He looked down at her, the girl's face calm once more, and he almost felt sorry for her, his hand still cupping Hermione's face.

"What are you doing in here!" Pomfrey's shrill voice filled the room, startling Draco. The small lantern clasped in her hand barely lit the space around her, let alone Hermione's bed. Shielding his face with his robe, Draco threw himself at the door, wrenching it open before bolting down the corridor. Pomfrey's high-pitched shouts of protest followed him, forcing Draco to use the Invisibility Cloak he had earlier shrunk in his pocket.

White blonde hair had just disappeared when Filch darted around the corner, Draco throwing himself to the ground in order to dodge him. Mrs Norris patted after him, ears pricking when Draco rolled into the wall. Spinning around, her wide-yellow eyes locked with his and Draco almost cried out in alarm.

"We've got him this time, Mrs Norris!" Filch cooed as he ran. "Peeves wont have anywhere to hide in the Hospital Wing!"

Mrs Norris' eyes narrowed even more at Draco, who was holding his breath, hand tightly clasped over his mouth, before the cat hurried after her delirious master. Draco didn't start breathing again until the duo had disappeared completely from sight. Picking himself gingerly from the floor, gripping the wall for support, Draco began a slow walk back to the Slytherin Common Room, robe clutched tight around him.

_This whole nice-thing really isn't working for me._

* * *

At the sound of the medi-wtich's furious screaming, Hermione immediately sat up bolt-right in her small bed, just in time to see a dark figure dart out of the room. Pomfrey ran out the door down the dark corridor but stopped mere steps from her precious Hospital Wing. Hermione's eyes were wide, her breath short and hollow when Pomfrey returned hot-faced and bewildered.

"He just disappeared, materialised into thin air," Pomfrey muttered, more to herself than Hermione. "Must have been Peeves, that _damned_ poltergeist! He didn't hurt you, did he my dear?"

Pomfrey reached over, her face a frown, and put a hand across Hermione's forehead.

"No, I'm fine … I didn't even – are you _sure_ that was Peeves?" Hermione asked, abruptly changing the subject. The nurse hesitated.

"Well how else would one disappear from sight like _that_!" she exclaimed, clicking her fingers.

Hermione could only think of one.

"Not that it is any of my business, but are you having problems with Mr Weasley, Miss Granger?" Pomfrey asked suddenly. Hermione leaned back into her pillow as though struck.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh, it must have just been Peeves rambling on, pulling pranks as usual," Pomfrey brushed off quickly.

"What do you-"

"AHA!" Filch rammed into the door that Madam Pomfrey had just closed, getting startled screams out of both Hermione and the school nurse.

"Where is he!" Filch shrieked, broom in hand like a weapon, a hissing Mrs Norris at his feet. "PEEVES!"

"Mr Filch, I _must_ ask you leave at once!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, clutching a hand to her heart in shock. "This poor lady here issick and she does _not_ need your psycho-babble at such an hour."

Filch's mouth opened, closed and opened again before closing one more time.

"Peeve's is not here, Argus, now please remove yourself from my Hospital Wing," Pomfrey said sternly, eyes narrowed. Grumbling something under his breath, Filch turned on his heel out of the room, Mrs Norris trotting after him. Pomfrey rolled her eyes.

"My word …" she shook her head. "Well I wont be giving you any more chocolate or else you wont fall back asleep. I daresay such a disturbance so early in the morning is enough to prevent you sleeping. If you need anything …" And the witch hastily disappeared into her office.

Hermione lay in silence for a long time, her mind reeling through the possibilities of what just happened. And it was when her eyes landed on her wand lying next to the vase of flowers atop the table beside her that all those possibilities narrowed down to one.

_But why in Merlin's name would Draco ever do anything nice for anyone but himself, let alone a Muggleborn!_

And it was that very question that kept her from anymore sleep that night, pondering.

* * *

A/N – There you go! I don't have much to say about this chapter … everyone clear on everything that's happening so far? Questions, queries, comments? Please review … constructively criticise, I love hearing feedback.

Marauders Gal


	5. Transfiguration Homework with a Twist

A Cheater's Game 

Chapter 5 – Transfiguration Homework with a Twist

Last Chapter –Hermione lay in silence for a long time, her mind reeling through the possibilities of what just happened. And it was when her eyes landed on her wand lying next to the vase of flowers atop the table beside her that all those possibilities narrowed down to one.

But why in Merlin's name would Draco ever do anything nice for anyone but himself, let alone a Muggleborn!

And it was that very question that kept her from anymore sleep that night, pondering.

* * *

Early the next morning, Hermione left the hospital wing in her Muggle clothes with her wand clutched in her hand. It was only when she was leaving that she realised her robe was missing. As she past a long window, the sight of rain, hail and lightning met her eyes; the storm she had not noticed raging last night when she'd been startled out of her dreams by the school nurse.

But it was all because of _him_ that she hadn't got a wink of sleep since then.

The lake was also visible from the window, but only just through the haze of heavy rain. Hermione had a feeling she'd need a new robe, and thankful that she had a few spare.

Sighing, she turned her head away from the window and the storm outside of it, and followed the trail of red carpet down the stone hallway, around the corner and eventually to the stairs. For a fleeting moment she had the sudden urge to rush down the stairs and burst out into the storm. She shook her head roughly.

"Don't be silly, I'd freeze to death out there," Hermione scolded herself. "Besides, I'm sure my robe is under three feet of snow right now."

"Surely you don't mean this old thing?" a voice called from halfway up the stairs. Hermione's face lit up.

"Ron!" Hermione cried and ran at him, throwing her arms around his shoulders. In his hand he clutched a considerably damp lump of black, dripping material.

"I see you're feling a lot better," Ron noted, kissing her gently.

"You found my robe!" Hermione exclaimed and then laughed. "And it's just in the state I imagined it to be in."

"Can I interest you with some breakfast?" Ron asked, offering his arm to her. Hermione grinned.

"As long as it has no chocolate in it; Pomfrey was practically stuffing it down my throat before I left!"

They entered the Great Hall and at down sat the Gryffindor table. Ron didn't notice Draco's watchful eyes. Hermione did. And it was in that split second that Madam Pomfrey's words popped into her head.

"Not that it is any of my business, but are you having problems with Mr Weasley, Miss Granger?"

"Malfoy knows something," Hermione muttered under her breath.

"What was that, 'Mione?" Ron asked between chews. After cringing at the use of that horrid nickname she'd aquired over the years, Hermione shook her head, though unable to throw off this dazed feeling.

"N-nothing Ron," Hermione stammered. "I-I just … I'm not hungry anymore."

She stood quickly and hurried out the Great Hall.

"Hermione, wait!" Ron called, but she was already gone. "You forgot your robe …"

Draco watched in curiousity as Ron turned back to his meal, his shoulders slumping and his eyes downcast. As Draco stood up and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall, Ron didn't even look up. The second he stepped out those massive oak doors, Draco was hastily grabbed by the robe and pulled into an alcove.

"I knew it! You're following me," Hermione exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at him melodramatically. Draco didn't even have time to gasp, sneer or smirk before Hermione introduced her hand to his cheek.

"God-dammit Grang-" He was cut short as Hermione's social hand greeted the other one.

"And it was _you_ who snuck into the Hospital Wing last night and almost gave Madam Pomfrey a heart attack, not to mention you scared the hell out of me!" Now very popular, her hand also whacked Draco upside the head.

"I don't know what you're talkin-"

Hermione grasped the collar of his robe and pushed him into the wall of the dark alcove. She leaned in close to his ear.

"You know something, don't you Malfoy?"

It was more a statement than a question – and a threatening one at that! – and Draco knew it … but as if he was going to play along!

"Well I know plenty, Granger," Draco admitted patronisingly. "I didn't come second only to you for Top of the Year, three years in a row for being as thick as Weasley."

Hermione released him and backed up to the other side of the alcove which was a mere half-step away. Her back hit the cold stone as she crossed her arms; and still she was so close that she would touch him if she so much as stretched a leg.

"Cut the games Malfoy," Hermione muttered. "I'm sick of playing."

"Oh you aren't playing this game, Granger," Draco smirked.

You're the prize.

Hermione stared at him blankly, missing the point.

"Don't concern yourself … it's a non-issue," Draco assured, but the creeping smile on his face made Hermione believe otherwise. Confused enough as she was, Hermione decided not to press the matter further.

"Look, whatever Malfoy. I don't care what games you are playing. I know you know something." Hermione's eyes bored deep into his, a million emotions a second flying across her brown orbs. "Something about Ron?"

Now that one was a question.

As Draco studied her face, he saw the worry, pain and – most importantly – the potential anger that lay in her eyes. When one reaches a certain point of anger, it's hard to maintain self control, a theory Draco would hope to prove later on. But for now, he had to stick to the plan.

"Ronald Weasley … tall, gangly red head?" Draco asked inquisitively. "You mean the poor, incompetent pathetic excuse for a Pureblood wizard?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I'm serious, Draco," Hermione sighed; defeated, deflated.

Draco opened his mouth to counter with another witty response but stopped himself.

The plan … stick to the plan.

He chose his next few words carefully.

"If you're searching for something, try looking _inside_ the square, not out of it," Draco advised, looking directly into her eyes, as though willing her to find the truth inside of his. It was there, floating on the surface; all she had to do was find it and accept it. But she never would, he knew that. The pained look in her eyes told him she saw it, but he could also see the determination – the determination to trust her boyfriend. He would need cold, hard proof. And he had a month to do it. 

Draco walked away. Hermione didn't stop him. Why would she? What could she say to that? Sure she could run after him, beat her fists on his back and scream until her throat became hoarse. But what would that achieve? He would not tell her. But she could use the clues.

Clues, _clues!_ What did she need clues for? Nothing was going on – nothing. Everything was fine. Ronald was fine, Draco was manipulative and Hermione was … Hermione was confused; very confused. And paranoid.

She slumped against the alcove and blew out the breath she'd been subconsciously holding.

If you're searching for something, try looking inside the square, not out of it.

"Urgh! Why can't anyone ever give me a straight answer!"

* * *

"WHAT!" Lavender screamed, sending first year Gryffindors scattering to their dormitories. Her eyes were narrowed in angry slits, glaring up at Ron who had rushed to the Common Room moments after Hermione had run out of the Great Hall.

"Lavender, keep it down," Ron hissed, eyes wide at the attention this was attracting.

"_Keep it down!-_"

"Shh!" Ron hushed her. "Can we talk about this somewhere a little more private … _please_?"

Lavender glared at him before turning her heel and heading towards her dorm.

"Come on, I don't have all day. I've got a Transfiguration essay I've got to finish."

As Ron climbed the staircase, he wondered why he wasn't sliding down it on his butt. He thought about asking Lavender how he could walk up it without the magical alarm system – to keep guys out – going off, but thought otherwise. No one ever asked why the boys didn't have one to keep out the girls … They reached her dormitory and found a third year sitting on one of the girls' beds.

"What are you doing in here?" Lavender demanded. The young girl looked shocked. No, terrified might be a more suitable word.

"I-I'm Emily's s-sister-"

"OUT!"

The third year scurried out of the dorm with wide eyes. Ron almost felt sorry for her. Lavender ushered him inside before locking the door. They sat down on her bed.

"Lav," Ron began, taking one of her hands in his own. "I can't do this anymore."

"Ron it's been months and she still doesn't have a clue … what are you worried about?"

Ron took a breath. "Malfoy found out."

Lavender's eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Malfoy _what!_"

"Found out … he-he saw us. That night by the lake," Ron told her. Lavender smiled as though reminiscing before the full implications of the situation hit her.

"Is he going to tell her?" Lavender asked, eyes wide.

"He … proposed a game. A Cheater's Game."

It took a few minutes to explain all the rules.

"So he's got a month to convince her to cheat on you – _without_ actually telling her?" Lavender asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Ron confirmed, eyes narrowed at the girl's casualness.

"Well then what are you worried about?"

Ron's jaw dropped open.

"Excuse me!"

"Look, she loves you more than ever. There is _no-way_ Draco could turn her against you, let alone get her to kiss him!" Lavender exclaimed. "This is Hermione Granger we are talking about for Merlin's sake!"

"You think so?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I know so," Lavender assured, comfortingly rubbing his shoulder. "You have got _nothing_ to worry about … except perhaps getting me out of these clothes." Lavender flashed him a suggestive smile. She leaned forwards, shuffling closer.

"Lav …" Ron began warningly.

"Oh come on Ron!" Lavender exclaimed. "Be reasonable; you've got a whole month. It's not like you can change what's happened between us."

"No, but I can change where it's going," Ron retorted.

"But I love you …" Lavender murmured, dropping her gaze.

"Oh Lav-"

"What, you know it's true," she snapped, suddenly angry. "And I know you love her, and I know what we have will never work … but I feel something when I'm with you. And I know you feel something too, otherwise you'd be off with her instead of here with me."

Ron studied her and – although she was very angry – he only found sincerity in her words.

"So what do you say?" Lavender asked, laying back on the bed with a lusty smirk on her face.

"I thought you said you had a Transfiguration essay to finish," Ron reminded her, throwing off his robe as he crawled over to her smiling.

"I'm doing my own private study; and I need someone to … assist me," Lavender chose her words carefully, never breaking his gaze.

Oh?" Ron smirked.

"You see, I've lost my wand and I'm in need of a replacement … do you think you can help me?" Lavender smiled innocently.

"Oh, I think I've got just the substitute …"

* * *

A/N – Oooo kinky! laughs Well, what did you think of this chapter? I know it's short, but it's been a while since I updated so I thought I'd just submit it … anyway, it does seem a nice place to stop D

Please review – CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! I wrote this when I was sick, after having my wisdom teeth out and whilst being drugged up on all kinds of painkillers. I need all the advice I can get! laughs

…

No, I'm serious.

Marauders Gal


End file.
